


Happy New Year

by Murf1307



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Edbett Edition [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostfacers go out on the town for New Year's Eve, and Ed comes to a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge, prompt "sharing clothes."

It was fun, heading out on the town with the team. Ed wasn’t really much of a partier, but he knew that Maggie and Harry liked the occasional night out, so for New Years, he suggested they all head out and enjoy themselves at the local bars and clubs.

He pretended he didn’t notice Harry checking for local hotels on his phone, because that lead to thinking about things he really didn’t want to consider that involved Maggie.

Corbett almost declined, and Ed wasn’t sure why the idea of that had bothered him enough to even notice the hesitation in Corbett’s voice when he agreed to go after all. It was Corbett’s business if he didn’t want to come hang out with them when they weren’t out facing ghosts or whatever. Corbett had his own life, after all. Maybe he’d already had plans.

But apparently he hadn’t, and neither did Spruce, so they all found their way downtown to the local club district. Maggie had googled the best-reviewed clubs, and pointed them to a dark-looking building with flickering neon that proclaimed it “The Electric Chapel.”

“Really? A Lady Gaga reference?” he grumbled, but entered the bar.

At least it wasn’t a biker bar, he decided.

Over the course of the evening, he managed to stay mostly sober — mainly because he wanted to be absolutely sure he knew when it was that Maggie and Harry inevitably decided to try and sneak away — and therefore got to watch the absolute shitshow that was this bar on New Year’s Eve unfold.

It was one of the funniest things he’d ever seen, and he stayed mostly close to the bar throughout as people got drunker and drunker. Some clustered around the flatscreen showing New Year’s Rockin’ Eve, some puked on themselves or each other (which was gross in a funny, grade-school kind of way), and many, many people spent their time trying to get into each others’ pants.

Harry nearly killed the first guy who hit on Maggie, and it was actually really funny to watch. Maggie was just unimpressed by everything, Harry was pissed, and the guy was so very drunk he fell over.

It was coming up on eleven when Ed realized he’d lost track of Corbett in the throng. Spruce was holding court in one of the booths, playing drunk trivia and apparently doing really well at it. Harry and Maggie had left fifteen minutes ago, and Ed just didn’t want to bother stressing out about it (plus, he would have to chug his newly-filled amaretto and coke, and he didn’t want to do that).

Ed craned his neck around, trying to scope out the dance floor. Corbett had never struck him as the dancing type, but hey, sometimes he was wrong about people.

Maybe he was a little drunker than he’d thought — he’d always been a pretty mellow drunk.

That mellowness, though, was slowly being chipped away as he looked around the club and still couldn’t find Corbett. He was either not here, or somewhere on the other side of the dance floor, or in the thick of it.

So Ed pulled out his phone and texted him:  _hey u still here? maggie n harry bolted._

He sat there and waited for a few interminably long moments. He didn’t want to bother Corbett, not really, especially if he was well on his way to getting a New Year’s kiss or something…

Huh. It was weird, thinking about that. He wasn’t sure why he had, but the thought was itching now, dark in the back of his mind, like it was going to burrow into him and bother him all night. He shook his head and took another sip of his drink, trying to banish it, but it didn’t go away.

Now it even had a mental image attached — Corbett, gyrating in the middle of the floor, pressed up against some asshole who would be entirely too drunk and too grabby.

Ed groaned, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t want to think about this, didn’t want to think about Corbett and somebody else —

Wait. Somebody else?

Ed had never even really thought of him that way, had he?

Apparently, he had, because that mental image melted away his alcohol-induced buzz. He sighed, draining his glass with a couple of long pulls, and got up.

He circuited the edges of the floor, hands in his jacket pockets. He searched for Corbett, keeping in mind his still-quiet phone as he went. It took less than five minutes, and when he was done, he still hadn’t pinpointed where Corbett was.

Then, when he was about to just go sit back down at the bar, his phone buzzed in his hand. He nearly dropped it when he fished it out of his pocket, but opened the text from Corbett:

_i’m in the corner booth. there are too many people. and good for h &m, i guess?_

Ed let out a relieved sigh and found the booth.

The relief drained away, because the second sentence of Corbett’s text made way too much sense when he saw the composition of the “corner booth.”

Corbett was stuck in between a couple who’d forgotten he was there, and a guy who kept trying to hit on him. It took everything Ed had not to say something to the guy, but Corbett met his eyes over the guy’s head, and smiled a little when he saw him.

“Hey,” Ed said over the blare of the music. “How’s it going?”

“Uh, alcoholically?” Corbett calls back. “And for you?”

“Little bored.”

“Well, go be bored somewhere else, asshole,” the guy in between him and Corbett said. “He’s occupied, can’t ya tell?”

Ed glared at him. “Actually, from where I’m standing, he looks occupied with everything in this bar except you.” He was a little surprised at himself, actually, because this guy was pretty massive.

Of course, he was also much drunker than Ed.

“You’re a mouthy little shit,” the guy said. “What, he your boyfriend or something?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ed said, on a roll now. “But he’s definitely not yours, and he’s pretty obviously not interested, so why don’t you go the fuck away?”

The guy stood up, and he towered over Ed. “Y’know, nerds like you are the kindsa guys I used to squash in high school.”

“So?”

“So maybe I should get squashin’.”

Ed laughed at him. “Dude, you’re wasted. I’m surprised you’re even standing up.”

“Fuck you, faggot,” the guy said.

Then, he upended his glass over Ed’s head, soaking him in what smelled like tequila. It sucked, but Ed just laughed again, because seriously? This was the best this guy could do?

“Shut your fucking face,” the guy growled, and he grabbed at Ed’s shoulder, tangling a hand in his shirt and his jacket. He tried to punch Ed, but Ed ducked him easily — the guy’s reaction time really was awful, and Ed saw the hit coming a mile away.

“That going to be all?” Ed said, grinning up at him.

The guy snarled and swung again, missing again. It was pretty quickly going from funny to hilarious — the couple who’d been making out on Corbett’s other side were laughing their asses off now, and so were the people on the other side of the booth.

“Fuck you all,” the guy finally said, and let go of Ed, stomping away.

Ed grinned at Corbett. “You good?”

“I’m great,” Corbett said, grinning back. There was something conspiratorial in that grin, like they’d both done something worthy of inside-joke status. “What about you?”

“Just fine,” Ed responded.

“You’re covered in booze, Ed,” Corbett said, shaking his head and smiling wider, more amused now. He stood up and took off his jacket, then moved into Ed’s space and started drying him off with it.

Ed batted at the jacket a little. “I’m fine — you’re gonna make your jacket smell.”

“I can wash it later.”

Ed let him finish, a little warmed by Corbett’s fussing over him. He smiled at him when he finally stepped back, jacket draped over his arm. “Thanks.”

“You did rescue me from that guy, after all,” Corbett mumbled, looking away.

“You looked really uncomfortable, of course I was going to make that shithead leave you alone.” Ed shrugged. Someone brushed past his back, reminding him that he was standing in a walkway, so he moved over to an unused booth next the the one Corbett had been in, tugging Corbett along with him.

“Is this okay?” he asked, sitting down and sliding in over to the wall.

Corbett sat down with him. “It’s fine.”

Ed checked his phone. “Ten to midnight,” he murmured.

“So it is,” Corbett replied. He looked a little nervous again, like he was expecting something to go wrong.

“Are you okay?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just…one more New Years, same as all the rest. And we’ll see all these people having New Year’s kisses…it’s just a little depressing, being the forever alone meme, you know?” He stared down at the edge of the table.

Ed shifted in his seat. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss, either…and half of these people aren’t even going to speak to the person their kissing after an awkward New Year’s morning, if that.”

“You’ve never? Really?” Corbett asked, looking over at Ed.

“Not once.” He shrugged. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of a geek.”

Corbett frowned. “That shouldn’t mean anything, and you know it. You’re…you’re a really good guy, and there are a lot of girls who would appreciate the fact that you’re not some dumb jock.”

 _The problem being that I’d rather have you this year,_  Ed thought. “Well, you’re a great guy, and way more conventionally attractive than me. You should be swimming in offers, at least.”

“I…I’ve kind of had my eye on someone for a while now, but…I don’t really have a chance in hell.”

“Why? Is he married?”

“No, he just — I just don’t have a chance with him. And it’s awful, because I really, really like him, and don’t even care that he’s never going to feel the same way. I just want to spend time around him.” Corbett looked completely morose.

Ed didn’t want to think about Corbett crushing on someone, he really didn’t. “If he doesn’t notice you, he doesn’t deserve you,” he said quietly, reaching out and putting his hand on Corbett’s arm.

Corbett flinched. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll just, keep on keeping on, I guess.”

“You deserve better than that, though, Corbett. You deserve to have what you want —”

“TEN!”

Ed had to make a quick decision now, in the next six or seven seconds, and then…well, it was easy. Corbett deserved better, and Ed wanted to give him that. Wanted to give him everything, he realized belatedly, and he took an instant to wonder where all these feeling were coming from, and then just pushed them aside.

“THREE…TWO…ONE!”

As Corbett turned a little to wish him a Happy New Year, Ed leaned over and brushed their lips together. His stomach flipped over at the brief contact, but he pulled back, keeping it to just a little peck, hardly even anything.

Corbett stared at him, mouth dropping open just a little.

Ed felt himself flush. “Should I, uh, not have done that?”

“I — I — I guess it depends. Why did you?” Corbett still looked completely blown away by the kiss, and part of Ed was just glad that he’d had some affect, at least, though the rest of him was terrified.

“I…I think you deserve better than whoever that guy you like is. And I…want to be that better.”

“You — you  _want_  me?” Corbett asked.

Ed nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ed…Ed, the guy I was talking about…is you.”

Now was Ed’s turn to be totally gobsmacked by the situation at hand. He’d never even considered the possibility that Corbett could be into  _him_ , after all. He’d only just realized his own feelings, to be honest.

“Shit — I didn’t know. God, that must’ve been the world’s most depressing — can I kiss you again, then?” Ed wasn’t even sure what to say in response to this revelation, so he figured it was okay if his response didn’t really make much sense. “Is that okay?”

Corbett nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Oh thank God.”

Ed pulled Corbett close and kissed him again, still gentle about it. He kind of owed it to Corbett, considering the conversation they’d had, so he pressed his lips against Corbett’s with as much gentleness as he could muster.

When he pulled back, Corbett chased his lips just a little, and Ed had to smile at that, he really did.

“That was, that was nice,” he murmured, leaning in again to kiss Corbett on the corner of his mouth. “I liked that a lot.”

“So did I,” Corbett whispered back, still sounding a little in awe.

Ed smiled, bringing a hand up to cup Corbett’s cheek and then the back of his neck, looking at him. “I’m glad.” He kissed him again, still keeping it gently. “D’you, d’you wanna get out of here?”

“Sure,” Corbett said, smiling back. He still looked a little nervous.

Ed was a little nervous, too — he was pretty much flying blind here — but he let it go, pushing gently at Corbett so he’d get up. He did, and Ed followed him, taking his hand because it felt like it was the right thing to do when it came down to it.

Corbett made a soft noise of surprise, but laced their fingers together, and they started to make their way out of the bar.

Spruce caught their attention and grinned at them, giving them a thumbs-up as he thumped a very drunk person on the shoulder — looked like he was trying to either force them to puke or congratulate them on a trivia answer, Ed wasn’t sure — and Ed grinned back as they left.

It was chilly out, but Ed didn’t really care as they made their way back uptown.

“My place is closer, if you want to…um…” Corbett said, trailing off. Ed could see him blushing in the dim light from all of the neon signs and streetlights. “If you want to stay the night.”

“Was that a come on?” Ed asked. “Do you want to…?”

Corbett flushed a little brighter. “D-do you?”

Ed swallowed, suddenly imagining Corbett spread out under him, wanton and flushed. He wondered how far down that flush went, and the image sent a rush of lust through him. “If you want to. We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Corbett paused for a moment. “I…I want to. If you want to, too.”

“Oh, good,” Ed said, letting out a relieved little sigh. He stopped, easing them over on the sidewalk toward a storefront to kiss him deeply. This time, he teased his tongue along the crease of Corbett’s mouth, asking for entrance.

Corbett responded eagerly. He opened under Ed, meeting his tongue with his own, and pulled him closer. Gone was the nervousness, apparently, as his hands clenched on the back of Ed’s jacket and they kissed, mouths moving over each other with almost reckless abandon —

And then, of course, it began to rain.

And when it rains, it pours.

“Shit!” Ed growled, pulling back to glare at the sky. This, of course, meant his face and his glasses got drenched, which only made the situation worse.

Corbett started chuckling softly. “Come on, let’s go. It’s only like seven blocks, we’ll be fine.”

Ed didn’t have the heart to be mad at him for laughing, just took his hand and began running. They kept pace with each other easily, even in the rain, hands linked between them, and it really wasn’t very long before Corbett was slowing them to a stop and pulling Ed into a really nice looking apartment building.

“Jesus, you live here?” Ed couldn’t help but say, taking in the lobby with something resembling awe.

Corbett blushed, and when he responded, he sounded halfway between embarrassed and mischievous. “I did during college — it’s kind of been in the family for years. I still have a key.”

Ed just let it go. It was a little weird, this obvious reminder that Corbett came from money, but Ed decided to roll with it, because they were both soaked to the skin, and standing in the lobby making a big deal out of everything was not conducive to drying off.

A few minutes later they were standing outside the door of the apartment, Corbett fumbling for his key. As soon as the door was open, though, Ed found himself pushing Corbett inside and kissing him again. He backed himself up against the door, pulling Corbett with him and sliding his arms around his waist.

“We’re all wet,” Corbett pointed out.

“Yeah,” Ed responded, kissing his way down Corbett’s jawline. “We gonna do something about that?”

Corbett made a little noise. “Towels, down the hall. Linen closet.”

Ed grinned and let Corbett pull away. He followed him down the hall to the linen closet, occasionally leaning in to brush kisses across Corbett’s face and neck. It was pretty addictive, and Ed had a feeling that he was going to be the one who would be really into PDA when it came down to that.

Corbett passed him a towel, and he begrudgingly took it and started drying off. It wasn’t really working too well with the clothes still on, though, and Ed wondered if that was the point.

He figured it was when Corbett turned away to shrug out of his jacket. His shirt was wet from the rain, too, and he looked good with it sticking to his back like that, but Ed was even more glad to watch the shirt come off, pulled over Corbett’s head unselfconsciously.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he murmured, and shrugged out of his own jacket and collared shirt. His t-shirt underneath was mostly only damp, but he wanted to see Corbett’s reaction, too.

Corbett turned, and that blush apparently did go all the way down.

Ed grinned at his surprised expression and pulled off his own shirt. “You ready for this?” he asked softly, drawing a little closer.

As it turned out, Corbett was.

—

The next morning, Ed woke up warmer than usual, and it took him an embarrassingly long moment to realize why.

He was wrapped around Corbett, in bed in Corbett’s very nice, very warm apartment, on New Year’s Day. Memories of the previous night trickled back slowly, and he smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Corbett’s neck, looking forward to the rest of the year, if it was going to involve more of this.

Corbett jumped a little in his arms, then turned over to face him.

“Good morning,” Ed said, grinning.

“Good morning to you, too,” Corbett murmured, leaning in and kissing him on the lips almost hesitantly. “Did you sleep well?”

Ed chased Corbett’s lips, kissing him again. “Yep. You?”

Corbett smiled. “Yeah.”

Ed pulled him closer, even though it didn’t seem possible that he could, to be honest. He didn’t ever want to leave this bed, because it was warm and Corbett was in it with him. They were both still naked from last night’s activities — which had been totally awesome, Ed had to say — and Ed could feel both their interests stirring for a second round.

“Oh,” Corbett murmured as Ed shifted against him, making his growing arousal more obvious.

Ed smiled, kissing Corbett a little deeper. “Do you wanna go again?”

Corbett blushed. “Yes,” he said, working a leg between Ed’s. “I think I’d like that very much.”

“So would I,” Ed murmured, moving so that he was on top of Corbett. He kissed him again, deep and hard and dirty. “I think morning sex is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Corbett laughed into the kiss, and Ed was quickly getting addicted to that sound, to the fact that he could make Corbett laugh like this. He kissed his way down Corbett’s jaw and neck, worrying at his collarbone, where he’d left a couple of love bites last night. Corbett’s breath hitched noticeably, remembered pleasure deepening his blush.

“You like that, huh? Being marked?” he asked.

Corbett nodded down at him, eyes glazing over with want. “Y-yeah.”

Ed kissed the marks he’d left, running his tongue over them before proceeding downward. He was totally up for this, definitely, because, well, he wanted to make Corbett feel as good as possible. The memory of last night still lingered in Ed’s mind of their positions switched, Corbett down between Ed’s legs and giving just about the best head Ed had ever had.

He kissed his way down Corbett’s body, dragging his lips down along Corbett’s sternum and mouthing at different areas of his stomach. He nipped at his hipbones, which made Corbett shudder a little, and Ed felt a surge of I-did-that pride.

And then he was hovering over Corbett’s cock, breathing on its head. That seemed to be driving Corbett a little crazy, if the little noises he was making were any indication. Ed took another breath and went down on him, slowly working his mouth first over the head and then further down, taking Corbett as far as he could.

It wasn’t like he could deep-throat him or anything, but he was proud of himself for getting as far as he did, and Corbett murmured his name like this was the best thing ever, so he figured he was doing all right when it came down to it. He wrapped a hand around the base of Corbett’s dick and started moving. He’d never done this before, never really thought about guys like this before, but Corbett was pretty much going to pieces above him, so it didn’t really matter.

“Ed…Ed…oh my god,” Corbett was positively whimpering now, one hand coming down and tangling in Ed’s hair. His hips strained, trying to stay still, and Ed was glad of that, at least.

Ed pulled off and murmured, “It’s okay, I got you. Lemme take care of you, mmkay?” He looked up to meet Corbett’s gaze reassuringly.

Corbett nodded down at him, hand coming down to caress his cheek before moving back to his hair.

Ed once again went down on him, slow and careful so he could watch Corbett come apart again. He liked the way Corbett moved, hips hitching just a little. Ed splayed his hands over Corbett’s hips, pushing them back down on the bed, pulling up to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock. It was good, and Ed was actually getting off on doing this — another pleasant surprise.

A few minutes later, Corbett was whimpering Ed’s name and the word “close,” his body tensing up under Ed’s hands. Ed moaned around Corbett’s dick and took him as deep as he could.

That pushed Corbett over the edge, and Ed did his best to swallow, determined not to pull off until Corbett was done. He managed passably, and hadn’t realized he could swallow with his mouth full like this, drawing some little tremory aftershocks out of Corbett before he went loose and boneless with afterglow.

Ed grinned when he finally pulled off with a pop, a line of come having dripped out of his mouth in the thick of it. Corbett looked down at him, dazed and sated.

“You’ve got…you’ve got come on your mouth,” he murmured, reaching down to cup Ed’s jaw.

“I know,” Ed responded, wiping it with his hand and then licking it off. It wass bitter and not really pleasant, but it also wasn’t terrible, so he didn’t mind the idea of swallowing in the future.

Corbett gave a little moan and pulled Ed up over him to kiss him when he realized Ed was still hard. His eyes widened a little, and Ed whispered into his ear, “It’s so hot, watching you go to pieces like that. I hope I can see that pretty often going forward, you know.”

It’s the first time he’s mentioned what’s going to happen, but Corbett just nodded and reached between them to stroke Ed’s cock. Ed jerked at the touch, his dick getting even harder at it. He bit his tongue to hold back a moan as Corbett’s hand stroked him slowly and easily, and it was one of the best things Ed had ever felt.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Corbett murmured, curling his hand around Ed a little tighter. “I want to hear you, too.”

Ed let it out after that, a soft whine that sounded almost desperate for more touch, because he really was; he wanted to hitch his hips tighter against Corbett’s hand, so he could move and get more friction.

Corbett touched his lips to Ed’s. “Just let me take care of you, hmm?”

Ed nodded, his own words passed back to him, and let Corbett do as he pleased. Corbett rolled them over, bracketing Ed in his arms and briefly kissing the hell out of him.

He got so caught up in the kiss that he didn’t realize that Corbett’s hand had left his dick, but after a few long moments he jumped when he found it had returned, wrapped around the base. Corbett shifted then, downward, and the head of Ed’s cock brushed Corbett’s hole.

“Are you?” he managed. They’d done this last night, but Ed wasn’t sure if Corbett would still be loose enough to take him after however many ours had passed.

Corbett just nodded and pushed down further, the head of Ed’s dick breaching his ass after a moment of almost unbearable tension. He tensed himself, holding himself up over Ed, his arms shaking. It was pretty clear that it hurt, and Ed reached up and ran his fingers through Corbett’s hair to try and soothe him. “You don’t have to, you know, if — if it hurts like this.”

“No, I — it’s going to be fine in a minute,” Corbett grunted out. “I want to. Just give me a minute.”

Ed nodded, and snaked his hand between them to touch Corbett’s cock. Somehow, he managed to be half-hard, and Ed used that to his advantage, stroking him as best he could, working him up to fully aroused again. “Is this — does this help?” he asked.

Corbett was wordless, jaw hanging open a little as he nodded and sank further down on Ed’s cock. They kept on like that for a little while, Ed’s hand on Corbett’s cock and his own slowly disappearing into Corbett’s ass.

Eventually, though, Corbett was fully seated on Ed’s dick, and he sighed, stilling a little while. Ed kept touching him and whispering sweet little nothings in his ear, trying to keep him from feeling too much of the pain of adjustment. “You’re too good to me, God, so good. Never had anyone like you, don’t think I’m ever gonna want anything else. Dammit, Corbett, you’re so good.”

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” Corbett mumbled back, shifting a little, experimental. His breath caught, and Ed kissed him again, trying to remind him that he didn’t have to move until it felt good.

Ed’s not used to being told anything close to this, either, so he found it easy to restrain himself, even buried in tight heat as he was. He kept still until Corbett was ready to move — the last thing he wanted to do is accidentally hurt Corbett after everything went so well last night and earlier this morning, after all.

Corbett finally started moving, his hips rolling against Ed’s, and they moved together easily. It’s so easy, Ed thought, to keep up with the pace Corbett set, and it was perfect. He wasn’t not going to last a whole hell of long time, but that’s okay, because it’s enough, because tonight and right now were the best sex he’d ever had, and he told Corbett so, both with words and with his body. He arched his hips to meet every movement Corbett made with one of his own, and they kept on like that for long enough that he felt himself edging closer and closer to orgasm.

Then Corbett made this shocked, pleasured little noise, and Ed realized that this last thrust had shifted enough to hit Corbett’s prostate, and he repeated the motion. Suddenly, he wanted to get Corbett off before he did, and he moved his hand faster on Corbett’s dick to try and achieve that end.

Corbett ground back down on him, mouth falling open as Ed tried to kiss him, missing his lips and landing on his jaw. The pace was going frantic now, as if they were rushing toward their oncoming orgasms.

Finally, Corbett shuddered and came, his body going limp almost immediately afterward, except for the way he pulsed around Ed. That pulsing was enough to pull Ed over the edge as well, and Ed joined him in a post-orgasmic haze just a few moments later. He nuzzled against Corbett’s jaw, gently tracing his cheekbones as they lay there.

“That was a…really good way to wake up,” Corbett murmured softly.

“That it was.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, getting their bearings, and then Corbett rolled of of Ed and sat up. “Should get up. It’s…eleven a.m. ‘S late.”

He sounded a little put out about the time, and Ed laughed.

He went quiet, though, when Corbett pulled Ed’s overshirt out of the pile of clothes on the floor and draped it around his shoulders. It was…enlightening, the pulse of possessiveness that ran through Ed at that moment.

“That’s hot,” he managed, forcing himself to sit up. “God, that’s hot.”

“Huh?” Corbett said, twisting around.

Ed flushed. “You, uh, wearing my shirt. It’s…it’s really hot.”

Corbett smiled then, and walked back over to the bed. He kissed Ed gently. “Thanks. Now, come on. Get up, so we can go get brunch or something.”

“Coffee first?”

“Coffee first.”

And so they did.


End file.
